Tsubasa
by keito-kyokun
Summary: TsukasaxTomonori First JO fic; Tomonori and Tsukasa in a garden, alone, at night. What could the Eraser be keeping from Tomonori?...i'm sure you can guess, but how will Nakaura "react"?... No serious yaoi-ness as of yet, possible one-shot.
1. Part I

_Heylo! I'm finally making a comeback, after an excrutiatingly long bout of, erm, writers block...yes writers block, not simply sheer laziness...ahem. Anyhoo, this is my first Juvenile Orion fic, so please let me know how i did! Oh, and i'm not sure whether this'll be a one-shot or not, so your opinions would be greatly appreciatted - oh, and i apoligise for any spelling errors, i've only got wordpad on this pc ¬¬_

_Also, i'll try to update my other fic/fics soon, kay? Well, i hope you enjoy!--_

**

* * *

**

**Tsubasa**

"Tsukasa, are you alright? I didn't know where you'd gone." Tomonori Nakaura stood amongst the cold brilliant flowers in the garden surrounding his home. A few feet ahead of him the opal moon illuminated a small figure sitting by the miniature lake. It took a moment to reply.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Tomonori-san. I'm fine."

Nakaura stood, unconvinced. He watched the angel's body rise and fall in a sigh, and began to walk towards him.

"Stop." Tsukasa whispered abruptly, freezing the priest in his tracks. Nakaura stood calmly.

"You want me to leave?" He asked softly. The boy before him trembled, slowly stood. A moment passed, he gently shook his head. The priest remained still.

"I- I have to tell you something..." Tsukasa's soft voice trembled with him. He bit down gently on his dry lips. "...but i'm afraid."

Nakaura took a few silent steps forward, standing just behind the boy, close enough to almost feel the velvet of his wings. He reached out with a hand, but hesitated an inch off Tsukasa's shoulder, and drew it away. He kept his voice gentle.

"Don't be."

Tsukasa was silent. Then, he slowly turned round, taking a sudden deep breath as he looked up into Nakaura's dark eyes. Trembling.

"I..." he shook. "...I..." Nakaura's warm eyes drew a little closer. "...I..." his eyes began to drift shut. "...I love..." his hands drifted unconciously up, as a pair of arms encircled his waist. "...I love you..." his lips met Nakaura's gracefully, his arms collared his neck, Nakaura's arms bound them together.

They parted and looked at eachother momentarily, then hurriedly met eachother again, hungry after the chaste kiss. Once gentle lips crushed together desperately. Tsukasa opened his lips for breath, Nakaura taking his opportunity to plunge into his burning mouth. The angel grasped furiously Nakaura's silk hair, pulling towards him, eager not to be left behind. The lips parted a second for a single breath before attacking eachother again. They explored eachother, the elder's tongue seeking dominence. Tsukasa felt Nakaura's arms leave him in confusion, but a moment later they were beneath his robes, circling his waist again. The angel gasped breathlessly, cold slender digits gripped the base of his back causing him to arch in desperate ecstacy against Nakaura, clutching his own fingers tightly in the other's hair. Nakaura vacated the young Eraser's mouth, instead choosing to trail harsh butterfly kisses along his jawline, down to his collarbone, wanting to taste his pale skin, causing him to arch out and lean back until only Nakaura's arms supported him. Continuing to nip teasingly down the small body, Nakaura lay him back onto the chill grass, one hand deftly unclasping his robes as his lips moved further down the Eraser's chest, the other still around his slim waist, pressing them together. Tsukasa's fingers tugged relentlessly at charcoal hair with every nip the elder delivered, he moaned desperately.

"Tomonori--"

The eager fingers, the trail, the butterflies - froze, and shattered. The angel's eyes searched out the other as he suddenly pushed himself off the ground, stumbling back clumsily, staring at the Eraser in disbelief. Tsukasa tried to lean up, but Nakaura mouthed something, looking shocked, and swiftly retreated into the night. The angel collapsed back, lying on the cold grass, breathing heavily, bare chest exposed. He stared up at the stars, trying to steady his breathing, but he couldn't; he could still feel Nakuara on him.

"...Tomonori-san..."

* * *

_...So? How'd i do? Review and tell me! thanx!_

_#keito#_


	2. Part II

**Tsubasa**

**Part II**

No. No no no no no, no! This was all wrong! He was a priest - a man of God, an example, an aid to all those in need; so what the hell was he doing taking advantage of a high school student? Tomonori shut his eyes and leant his head against the back door of his home, gently knocking his forehead on the chipped wood for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. Not just any high school student though, but Tsukasa - the delicate little angel that depended on him, that _trusted _him, that lov--

"Ow…"

Tomonori muttered, having hit his head exceptionally hard at that last thought. No, not love. Tsukasa didn't _love _him, he was just…just…lonely. That's all. Nakaura frowned at that despite himself, dusting off a few flakes of paint that he'd chipped of the wood. He took a deep breath, eyes closed as he tried to compose himself while straightening his shirt. Shirt. Images flashed back through Tomonori's mind; the angel lying back on the grass, biting his bottom lip in ecstasy, his slender fingers intertwined in the elder's hair as Tomonori kissed along his bare chest, glowing pure opal in the moonlight.

Nakaura's eyes flew open and he cursed under his breath. He steadied himself again, determined to put an end to any and all such thoughts. Hell, he didn't need any time added to the years he'd surely have to spend in a confessional after tonight…

He took one final deep breath and poised his hand over the bronze doorknob. _Come on you idiot, just go in - it's your house! Besides, its so late, Tsukasa's probably in bed by now…_

Tomonori cringed slightly and grabbed hold of the cool metal before any more "unwelcome" images could fill his head.

Tomonori braced himself. Gently, so as not to make a noise, he twisted the doorknob. When he heard no footsteps, no words, he released the breath he'd been holding and opened his eyes. Leaning his knee now against the door to open it steadily and _quietly_, he pushed, staring at the wood as if willing it to be silent.

"Tomonori-san?"

--dammit. Well, there was no going back now. Still, the priest had to fight an overwhelming urge to turn tail and run; schooling a class with Itsuki in, _that _he could handle. Fighting Darklores, _that _he could handle. Now, _this_, this was absolutely beyond him.

Hearing shuffling in the room beyond, Nakaura realised he'd been frozen in place a good few moments, and so hurriedly shoved the thick wood forward and stepped in; of course, colliding with the angel on the other side. He himself stopped in time, the angel however was knocked backwards - instinctively Tomonori's arms shot out, catching the boy around the waist before he could hit the ground. They stood for an awkward moment, suspended in some strange dance step and blushing a soft pink. Hastily, Tomonori moved to slip his arms away but Tsukasa caught his sleeves in a desperate grip.

"Tomonori, I lov-"

"Don't Tsukasa. Don't do this. You don't love me, you're just confused." Tomonori half choked out, the word 'love' barely even audible. Frowning in an accidentally adorable manner, Tsukasa tried again, his voice finding a little more strength.

"I'm not confused. You mistake me for a child, but children are innocent…children don't spill other children's blood…"

It was Tomonori's turn to frown, questioning, but the angel seemed to shake whatever thoughts he had been dwelling upon away. Tomonori did likewise.

"It…it's complicated, Tsukasa. Even if…I'm a teacher! By human standards, you've not even come of age-"

"Tomonori." Tsukasa spoke, silencing his elder immediately, him now looking down at the angel with pained eyes. "I love you. You love me-" Tomonori turned his face away but the angel, his angel, placed a palm against his cheek, drawing him back. Both knew what he spoke now was the truth.

"I love you, Tomonori. Nothing could be simpler."

Neither of them protested. A gentle smile spread over Nakaura's lips as he looked deep into Tsukasa's eyes; he was ready to drown. Drawing the boy in closer as another hand swept around his neck, he leant in, meeting soft lips with his own.

This is easy as lovers go.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support! This chapter was inspired by the song 'Easy As Lovers Go' (hence last line) off Shrek2, I forget by who - REALLY gotta go now so sorry for any abruptness, am being shouted at to go! No fair - hope you liked the fic tho! Wow, first complete fic! Go me, lol. Yea, this was just a 2 part thing, as it turns out - eep! Thanks again everyone, g2g!**

**#keito#**


End file.
